From a Galaxy Far, Far Away
by CertifiedNerd
Summary: Kahn is awoken from his kryotube by his new ally, the Empire. What happens when the Enterprise crew searches for Luke Skywalker to help them in their fight against the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am really excited about this one! I have to say that this is probably one of my best fanfics I've ever written, even though I have only written like four. This story is many months in the process and I'm not done yet! I really hope you love and reviews are always welcome!**_

(Ok, so this story is set after The Empire Strikes Back and the second Death Star Was finished and never destroyed.)

**CHAPTER 1**  
"Captain on the bridge" ensign Chekov said as a young Captain James T. Kirk strode towards the captain's chair. "All systems functioning and prepared for warp drive, captain." Mr. Spock said. "Thank you, Spock." Kirk said. He pressed the button on the arm of the chair and spoke into the communicator. "Scotty how are we doing?" He said. "She's all cleaned up, ready to go sir." Engineering officer, Scotty, said. "All right, Mr. Sulu, punch it." The captain said. The newly refurbished Enterprise was leaving Federation's space base on its way to deliver medical supplies to a dying planet. The engines roared and then propelled them into space faster than light. It was only days before that a terrorist named Kahn threatened the lives of every Federation employee. But that was gone now. Everyone had moved on. But one didn't. Commander Spock was traumatized because he had seen his only friend, Captain Kirk, die and then come back perfectly fine. It was not the fact that Kirk died, but the fact that Spock was so emotionally distressed by it. Spock disliked his human side and hated when it showed. Humans and Vulcans are two completely different beings. Vulcans, thriving on their ability to logically sort things out and humans, driven by strong emotions to do whatever it takes to complete the task at hand. There was a battle going on it Spock's mind, between his human emotions and his Vulcan instinct. In some instances, he thought, emotion is good. Take Lt. Uhura for example. Spock loved her even if sometimes he didn't show it, she could always make him feel better. That's what he needed, he thought, Uhura's soft hand on his back to lift him up. Spock sat on his bed in his quarters. He got up and pressed the button on the communicator that hung on the wall. "Miss Uhura, come please. I need you." He said. "Of course. Be right there." She replied. Within five minutes Lt. Uhura's small form appeared in the doorway. "What do you need?" She said as she walked over to Spock who was sitting on his bed and sat next to him. "Is it bad to be human?" He asked. "What? No, absolutely not." She said. "I feel...conflicted" Spock said. "In what way?" Uhura asked. "I feel that my father looks down upon me because I am half human. And that it is wrong to feel emotions in the way I do with you, and when the captain died." "No, it's not wrong. It is absolutely fine to have emotions, emotions are what make us. Our personality, everything. Take away emotions and what are we? Robots. I know that deep inside, the driving force for Vulcans and Humans alike are emotions. There is no need to be ashamed for having feelings." "I suppose... you're correct." Spock said. Uhura took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Spock gripped her hand tightly and stared deep into her eyes for a long while. Uhura lifted her head and Spock made his move. He leaned in and kissed her passionately before pulling away and pressing his head to hers. They sat there for at least five minutes before Captain Kirk's voice played over the intercom. "Spock! We need you now! The engines are phasing and we've fallen out of warp to a dead stop!" Spock bolted out of the room leaving Uhura in the dust. She sighed and knew it would always be like this. Spock was still a Vulcan and would never know how she felt towards him. "Captain." Spock said as he appeared on the bridge. "The engines have completely stopped mid-warp. We don't know what's causing it but we know it was deliberate. Someone's sabotaging my ship!" "Have you checked all the pipes or cords running into the engines? Fuel could have been blocked from getting into the engines." Spock suggested. "No, did you hear that Scotty? Check all pipes or cords leading into the engines." The captain said into the intercom. "Working on it" Scotty replied. "Bones, any casualties?" Kirk said. "No, nothing yet." The doctor said. "Wait, where's Chekov? Anyone seen Chekov?" Captain Kirk yelled. "Spock follow me, Sulu take the con" "yes sir" Spock said. They raced down the long, sleek corridors of the Enterprise down into the engine room. "Has anyone seen Chekov? Chekov?!" Kirk yelled. "Captain." Spock said. Captain Kirk turned around to see a worried, young Chekov pointing a phaser at them both. "Chekov, we know you, you don't want to do this." Kirk pleaded. "I'm sorry sir!" He said. He sounded worried. "Are you being forced to do this?" Spock questioned. "Yes, I believe he is." A deep voice said. Then a tall dark figure covered in black clothing stepped out from behind a large tank. "Hello again." The man said. "Kahn" The captain said. He was furious. How could Kahn have come back? "You were frozen in a tube and locked away. How, how'd you do this?" Kirk asked. "Let's just say I know certain people. I have allies. Ones you wouldn't believe in if you saw them." "Who." Spock asked. His voice faltered in knowing what Kahn was capable of. Kahn only smiled, clearly he didn't intend to tell them who he was allied with. "Let Chekov go." Kirk demanded. "Take him. He's not needed any longer." Kahn pushed him towards Kirk and Spock. By now almost everyone in the room was pointing a phaser at Kahn. "Take him somewhere he can't hurt anybody." The captain ordered. Two men escorted him out. Kirk and Spock finally lowered their phasers and looked at each other. "Well this day has taken an interesting turn!" The captain said. "Yes, it has, captain." Spock said. "Let's find who this guy's allied with" Kirk suggested. They headed up to the third deck where Kahn was being held.

_**And since I'm evil I am going to make you wait for a while until I post the next chapter! HAHA! But don't worry, you won't have to wait long, as I am very excited to post the rest of the story! Please review and thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so I am really stupid so I posted chapter three earlier today thinking that it was chapter two, so those of you who are very confused, this is why. SORRY! Haha, so heres chapter two and I will be posting chapter three in just a few minutes. Enjoy! :)**_ **CHAPTER 2** They stood, again, staring into the glass prison that Kahn was restrained in not one week earlier. "Now, tell me. Who the hell would want to ally with you?" Captain Kirk asked the prisoner. "Not a person. An Empire. THE Empire, to be exact." "I do not recall an Empire being active recently in the surrounding systems." Spock said. "Oh, they came from a galaxy far, far away." Kahn said. They were both confused by Kahn's twisted riddles. "What does that mean?!" Kirk asked, frustrated. "Mr. Spock I would check your records again. Maybe expand the range much further." Kahn said. Spock walked over to the computer that sat on a table nearby. "Computer, has there been an organization called the Empire active recently in a radius of 100 million kilometers from this spot?" Spock asked. "Affirmative." It said. "The Empire: rules 65 solar systems. Commanded by two Sith Lords, Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Vader currently being trained by Sidious in the dark side of the force. Formerly the Old Republic." The computer rattled off information that made no sense to either of them. "Ok so you've go backup. We can take them." Kirk said confidently. "Oh not just any backup. An entire fleet of battle ships and one space station capable of destroying entire planets." Kahn explained. Kirk walked out of the room, clearly too angry to speak. Spock turned and left soon after. He ran into Lt. Uhura in the corridor. "Spock! What did he say?" "He has powerful backup. An entire battle fleet poised to destroy us at any moment." Uhura was near tears when she heard this. Spock took her in his strong arms. "What are we going to do?" She asked. Spock didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He did not know how they would defeat Kahn a second time. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, this is the chapter I posted about two hours ago thinking it was chapter two because I am incredibly stupid. Some of you probably already read it but here it is anyway. Enjoy :)**_ **CHAPTER 3** "Kahn has sent me the coordinates of the target." Darth Vader said to his master. "This Enterprise ship I presume." Sidious said. "Yes it is of very primitive design. Late 23rd century I believe. They will be a bug on our windshield." Lord Vader said, his respirator making a small rattling noise. "Lord Vader, must I remind you that if Kahn is so desperate to destroy this Kirk person, then he must pose somewhat of a threat." Sidious said. "Yes master" Vader replied. Meanwhile on the Enterprise the situation was hectic. Everyone was rushing about. Kirk spouted orders to his crew and they followed each one without question. "Spock." The captain called him over to where he sat in the captains chair. "I need you to dig up any information regarding this 'Empire'. We need to know what we are up against." "Yes sir" Spock said as he rushed off to the nearest computer. About an hour later, Spock had come up with some useful information for the captain. "Ah Spock what have you found for me?" He said. "Yes captain, apparently there is another group of force users called the Jedi." Spock said. "Wait a second what is the force anyway?" Kirk asked. "It is an energy field that surrounds everything in the universe. There are organisms called the midichlorians inside the body that, if you perfect the technique, can be used to manipulate the field and make objects or people float in midair. There is another group called the Jedi that use the Force for good purposes. The Sith use the Force for evil. If we can contact these Jedi, we could seek help from them to fight against the Sith." Spock explained. "Ok, sounds like a plan! How do we track down the Jedi?" Kirk said. "In the last Clone War, the Jedi were hunted down and executed by the Sith. There were some survivors, but they are dispersed throughout the galaxy." "Alright, that makes it a bit more difficult." The captain said. "I'm getting a transmission, Captain." Lt. Uhura interrupted. "Origin?" Kirk asked. "Unknown sir." She said. "Spock, scan the area for any other vessels." The captain said. "There is one small ship about 3 kilometers from us and closing." Spock said, "I think it's an escape pod, clearly from a ship much more advanced than any of our technologies." "Put the transmission on speakers." Kirk said to Uhura. "Yes sir" she said. Loud beeps and whistles played over the intercom. "What does it mean?" Kirk asked. "Scotty, can you beam it on board?" "Piece of cake!" He replied. "Sulu, take the con!" Kirk said as he and Spock rushed to the transporter room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
When they got there they stood in the presence of a large gray escape pod. "No life signs inside." Scotty said. "Let's open this sucker." Kirk said. They pried and pulled at the door until finally it opened revealing a tall golden robot and a short, blue, dome-headed robot. "Can you speak?" The captain asked. "Well of course we can!" The golden robot said in a British accent. They climbed out. "Hello, my name is C-3P0 and this is my counterpart, R2-D2." He said, "who might you be?" "James T. Kirk, captain of this vessel" Kirk said, "this is commander Spock, first officer." Spock nodded. "Oh what a pleasure to meet you both! Might I ask, where are we?" C-3P0 asked. "You're on the starship Enterprise of the Galactic Federation of Planets." Kirk explained, "where are you from?" "We have just escaped from a starship operated by the Empire, we were hostages" he explained. "How long have you been traveling?" "Not long, perhaps 1 hour." C-3P0 said. "That means they're close." The captain said to Spock. "Are you familiar with a group called the Jedi?" Spock asked. "Why yes! Our master is a Jedi!" He said. "Could you take us to him?" Spock questioned. "We don't know where he is now, but we know where one of his friends is!" C-3P0 said. "Take us there." Kirk demanded. "May I ask why you need the location of our master?" The robot asked. "The Empire has allied with an enemy of ours and they are after us, we seek help from the Jedi." Spock explained. "Our masters friends name is Han Solo. He is currently on Tattooine working for Jabba the Hutt." C-3P0 said. "Spock, how far is Tattooine?" Kirk asked. "About 3 Earth hours. But sir, the engines are still not functioning." "R2 can fix it!" The gold robot said. The small blue robot beeped and chirped. "He says he'll fix it!" C-3P0 said. "Alright then, Spock show them to the engine room. I'll be on the bridge." The captain said. "Yes sir." Spock replied as usual.


End file.
